Core Narrative 6
Micro Story Title: 'Pragmatopoíisi '''Platform: '''Short Film '''Macro-Story Beat: '''Soapbox Revisited '''Logline: '''The overwelming power of the combined forces of the other two sides has left humanity hanging in greater peril than ever before. A series of final stands unfold around the globe. The nine Great Moving Cities united, standing as one. It wasn't until the end that we realized it was too late. '''Synopsis Part 1: '''Pragmatopoíisi (realization in Greek) is a short film that acts as the direct follow up to (Core Narrative 5). We open as the gods and titans prepare a grand assault on humanity. A final stand for the nine Moving Cities, against the combined forces of Gods and Titans. '''Synopsis Part 2: '''Amidst the chaos of the epic battle, a grand betrayal is committed, crippling humanity. The overwhelming power of the other two forces is too much, and on top of that, the leaders of multiple cities are revealed as Demi-Gods in league with the enemy. '''Synopsis Part 3: '''The cost of the lost forces was too great, dust rises from the earth as the Great Cities fall one by one. Running out of time and options, scientists from the Great City of Montreal come up with a final resort. The clock ticks down as city after city is decimated, will their plan succeed? '''Genre: '''Thriller/Post-Apocalyptic '''Protagonist: 'Dr. Sarah Patel 'Supporting Characters: 'Tyrese Franklin (ancillary narrative 1) '''Primary Locations: '''The Story takes place in The Great Moving City of Montreal, during the final battle. '''Additive Comprehension: '''Gives insight on the final events of (Core Narrative 5) from a narrower perspective, focusing on the transport of Pandora's Box fromNew York to Montreal as Dr. Patel offers his last resort solution. = '''Target Market Audience: '''This narrative is aimed at fans of the thriller genre 18+ particularly female, as well as people who haven't had a formal introduction to the Prima franchise, as this extension is like the beginning of a new era for the franchise. '''Medium: '''Short Film. This medium could work with a budget behind it, and would be released on video streaming sites like youtube or vimeo as a way to close out the final battle in (Core Narrative 5) '''Why it Works: The end of (Core Narrative 5) has to do with the fall of the moving cities; succeeded by this narrative, a free to view short film has the potential to captivate the old fans as the overall tone of the original Prima narrative shifts. Core Narrative 6 focuses on the perspective of the great cities of New York and Montreal, as well as reveals the identity of the Demi-God traitors among the moving cities, reestablishing the soapbox for newer fans. The short film focuses on the final battle from the the perspective of Montreal, with new insight as to what is to come for the series, creating a perfect intro for new viewers. Additive Comprehension * We learn that demi-gods are rising to power within the ranks of the military. * The Demi-Gods betray the humans which causes one of the Great Cities to fall. * With the cities falling one by one Humanity won't be able to win the war.